vision
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Don y la muerte de Charlie..?  Horrible sumario pero la historia mejora  Slash D/C


Titulo: Visión

Nota de la autora:

Esto es Eppescest o sea Slash Don/Charlie, así que están avisados, si no les gusta tienen todo el derecho de no leerlo pero si lo hacen a pesar de estar prevenidos no se molesten en dejar reviews diciendo que me iré al infierno ya que las mismas serán totalmente ignoradas.

Críticas constructivas serán bienvenidas. Igual que las reviews.

Don POV

Hace tiempo asumiste que la muerte siempre estaría contigo, gajes del oficio uno diría, sabes que es así por que así siempre lo has sentido, duermes con un arma bajo la almohada, siempre en alerta, por que ella no te pedirá permiso, caminas de su mano por esa cornisa que llamas vida, la muerte siempre esta ahí, como una sombra, pero siempre has creído que serás tu quien deba pelear con ella.

Estas preparado, la muerte es una consecuencia mas del peligro en el que vives, la más grave, pero una consecuencia al fin o eso es lo que crees hasta que alguien, quien, no sabes, te llama para decirte que el ha muerto, que la muerte no te ha llevado a ti sino a lo que más amas en este mundo.

No, eso no es cierto, le gritas a la persona que te llama, le ordenas que acabe esa broma enferma que te está jugando, amenazas a esa persona que la dañaras por atreverse a meterse con lo que más amas, por que simplemente no puedes imaginar, ni concebir que lo que te están diciendo sea verdad, por que el no puede estar muerto, no, no, por que tu estás seguro de que si el siquiera se rasguñara tu lo sentirías, por que lo llevas tan dentro tuyo que es como si fuera otra capa de piel, no, el no esta muerto, has sido victima de una cruel broma.

Comienzas a llamarlo, pero no contesta, llamas a su trabajo, a sus amigos, a la casa, donde hablas con tu padre que dice que te necesita, que no puede hacer eso solo, pero no lo escuchas le cuelgas gritándole que es mentira que el no esta muerto, tu lo sabes por que si el estuviera muerto tú simplemente lo estarías también por que no quieres un mundo donde el no este.

Te desesperas y sales como loco en tu auto, vas a todos esos lugares que su amor han hecho especiales, donde el te dijo lo que sentía por ti, donde tu le dijiste lo que sentías por el, donde te dejo de importar que no podías amarlo de esa forma, ese lugar donde dejaste de pelear con eso que sentías, ese lugar donde abriste tu corazón, vas a ese pequeño hotel donde consumaron su amor por primera vez, ese restaurante donde nadie los conoce, ese rincón en aquella plaza donde le robaste ese beso, aquel lugar donde se ven tan bien las estrellas, vas a todos esos lados que para muchos son espacios pero para ustedes son recuerdos, y sigues sin verlo, y tu pánico aumenta por que el no esta y sientes como vas perdiendo contacto con la realidad, sientes que te estás volviendo loco.

Vas a tu apartamento y miras através de la ventana y maldices esas lágrimas que están cayendo de tus ojos, no, el no esta muerto, no lo esta, nunca lo aceptarás por que si el estuviera muerto, por que si el corazón de la persona que más amas en esta maldita vida ha dejado de latir ¿Por qué el tuyo aún late? No, el no esta muerto, sientes como las lágrimas dejan tus ojos, y quieres gritar de rabia, dolor, quieres gritarle al mundo, al cielo, al infierno, a quien sea, donde sea, que el no puede haber muerto, que el simplemente no puede haberte dejado, por que eso no estaba en el pacto, por que esta vez la alteración de los factores si afecta el resultado, por que su perfecta ecuación no puede haberse roto, quieres gritar, que el no puede haber muerto, por que, por que tu hubieras muerto con el por que para que vivir sin el, por que sin el eres como un pequeño niño perdido, por que el era el camino a casa, por que el era el encargado de mostrarte el camino, por que el te hacía feliz, quieres gritar la injusticia de aún estar viviendo si el ya no esta.

Ves tu apartamento y de repente quieres destrozarlo, por que todo el maldito lugar te recuerda que el ya no esta, por que cada una de tus malditas posesiones evoca una memoria suya, quieres destruir todo, las cosas, el departamento, el edificio, la cuadra todo por que ahí están metidos los recuerdos del amor más grande que has sentido, por que puedes verlo en todos lados, cocinando con esa sonrisa que solamente tenía para ti, tarareando esa canción, puedes ver sus formas en la ducha, puedes ver su mirada cuando te invitaba a la cama, cuando quería hacer el amor, cuando te decía lo mucho que te amaba, cuando tú se lo decías, cuando te robaba ese beso cada mañana, cuando recitaba sus estadísticas que aseguraban que amores como el suyo eran casi imposibles de encontrar, podías ver sus ojos nublados de pasión, deseo por ti, haciéndote sentir el hombre más deseado del mundo por que sabías que alguien tan magnifico como el podía tener a cualquiera pero te había elegido a ti, podías ver su mirada de amor absoluto, su fe ciega en ti, su confianza eterna, y de repente estas de rodillas suplicándole a la muerte que te lleve con ella, que ya no te interesa la vida, de repente ya no peleas con esas lágrimas sino que abrazas ese dolor que te esta rompiendo el alma, te odias por que no lo has amado como el merecía, por que sientes que el te amó mas, por que su amor fue absoluto mientras que tu siempre protegiste una parte de ti, meces tu cuerpo por que sabes que no hay salida de esto, por que de su muerte no vuelves, y de repente la locura parece una salida fácil, por que puedes perderte en ese mundo donde el no ha muerto, lloras como nunca has llorado, por que sabes que tu alma se ha dañado definitivamente, que te han arrancado el único ser sin el cual no eres capaz de vivir, por que sabes que aunque suene horrible serías capaz de superar cualquier ausencia menos la suya, por que tú no eres fuerte, por que el era tu fortaleza, sabes que tu amor ahora borda la obsesión y te ríes por que sabes que el te amaba sin fronteras, no te importa saber que tu padre se quedará solo si la muerte concede tu deseo ya que morir significara estar nuevamente con el, no te importan la malditas estupideces que has repetido mil veces a cientos de extraños, ya que tu sabes que no estará bien, que no podrás superarlo, que nada volverá a ser como era antes por que el era tú antes, tu simplemente quieres morir para que sus brazos vuelvan a abrazarte, para que puedas volver a besarlo, a hacerle el amor, a decirle lo mucho que lo amas, a hacerle sentir que nada importa más que el, que tú trabajo puede irse al condenado demonio ya que nada te importa si el no esta.

De repente sientes dolor, y ves sangre y sabes que la muerte ha concedido tu deseo, y ríes por que en esa oscuridad que estas recibiendo con los brazos abierto en un momento estará el dándote la bienvenida.

En un segundo sientes la voz y los brazos del ser que mas amas hablándote y sacudiendo tu cuerpo.

"_Donnie ¿Estas bien?"_

"_¿Charlie?" _Dices casi susurrando, no quieres tener esperanza.

"_si soy yo, Donnie ¿Qué ocurre me estas asustando?"_

"_Oh Charlie" _

"_¿Qué ocurre Donnie? Llegué y te encontré desmayado, no podía despertarte"_

"_Oh Charlie" _

"_¿Donnie?"_

Te despabilas ante la mirada de esos ojos a quien creíste jamás ibas a volver a ver y recuerdas lo que sucedió, esa estupida pelea que tuvieron cuando te enojaste por que el te dijo que tu trabajo te importaba más ya que te negaste a tomarte un día para estar simplemente los dos juntos, te despabilas del horror que has soñado y te lanzas a el, ves confusión en sus ojos pero también vez esa fe ciega en ti.

Lo abrazas con toda la fuerza que logras juntar y lo besas con todo tu ser, lo besas dándole acceso completo a ti, lo besas poniéndole, tratando de imprimirle todo lo que has sentido y sientes como el te besa con la misma pasión, como se rinde ante ti y juras que jamás lo dejarás salir de tu vida, lo abrazas mas fuerte enterrando tu cabeza en sus rulos, aspirando ese aroma que es tan el, tan lleno de vida, de luz, tu luz, lo traes hacia ti y meces sus cuerpos.

Su silencio te dice que entiende que necesitas de el, y te maravillas y das gracias por tener alguien que te ame de esa manera que no necesita palabras para saber que necesitas.

Más tarde en tu cama mientras el duerme acurrucado junto a ti, después de haber hecho el amor miras por la ventana y prometes jamás descuidarlo por que ahora entiendes que sería de tu vida sin el.

Por que has visto tu peor pesadilla y es algo que jamás olvidaras, te das vuelta lo besas, lo abrazas y recibes el sueño pacifico que te aguarda ahora que el ha vuelto a tus brazos.

Te duermes soñando en ese futuro que les espera, te duermes soñando en tu amor, te duermes soñando en Charlie.

Fin


End file.
